


The New Priests

by Coolguy1997



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Pagan Gods, Priests, Sexual Enhancement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Makoto was walking home after saying goodbye to Haru. On the stairwell on the street, he sat a cute kitten that he usually plays with meowing at him. He went over to pet the kitten and coo at it. This time unlike most, the kitten began to hiss and pull back its ears. Makoto was concerned as the kitten had ever done this before. The kitten didn’t seem upset or threatened by him. In fact, it was like he was trying to protect him....





	The New Priests

Makoto was walking home after saying goodbye to Haru. On the stairwell on the street, he sat a cute kitten that he usually plays with meowing at him. He went over to pet the kitten and coo at it. This time unlike most, the kitten began to hiss and pull back its ears. Makoto was concerned as the kitten had ever done this before. The kitten didn’t seem upset or threatened by him. In fact, it was like he was trying to protect him. The kitten jumped off his lap and quickly ran up the stairs. Makoto got up and gave chase. Eventually they came to an abandoned patch of field overgrown with grass. The kitten was hissing at something there. Being immensely taller, he could see that the only thing in the grass that could make the kitten react like that was a wooden structure partially buried in the dirt. He walked in the grass and pulled it out. The kitten continue to meow to get his attention, but he ignored it.

When he unearthed it, he could see it was a small old shrine for a deity. The name had long disappeared. Makoto wiped the dirt away as best as he could with his hands and set it down. He prayed for success. He put it back in the grass because there was no way he could take care of it any further than he had. When he turned around, the kitten disappeared. Makoto shrugged and made his way home. He said hello to his loving family and got ready for dinner. At the table, everything started to talk about their day. The twins had a good time in school. His mom and dad didn’t really have anything new to report but they said they had fun. Makoto told them about the shrine he found and it was the most interesting thing by far. He answered questions about what it looked like and where it was. Soon, the meal was finished and he went upstairs to finish his homework and go to bed. 

The next day, he got up early like he always did. He prepared himself for school like he always did. He went over to Haru’s house to make sure he actually went to school, like he always did. And like always, Haru was soaking in the tub in his jammers and underwater. When he pulled him out, Haru dried off and went downstairs to fix breakfast. It was mackerel just like always. He sat down and served Makoto and himself before they ate together. Makoto told Haru about the shrine he uncovered the day before. Haru was not really interested but looked at him in order to encourage him to keep talking. Makoto said what he felt like and then finished the conversation. It would be better to tell Nagisa and Rei as they could get interested easier than Haru. Soon it was time for them to walk to school. They arrived at school on time like usual. Inside they said hello to Gou,Nagisa, and Rei before moving on to class. 

Everything was like normal as Makoto looked back at Haru to see he was not paying attention to the lecture in the slightest. He sighed as he looked out the window as well. Nothing interesting was going on in the sky. Maybe something was going on down below. Too bad he couldn’t see to check. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dart toward him. That startled him and he turned his head to see what it was but there was nothing there. Makoto could see that people looking at him, so he looked ahead and paid attention to the lesson. Soon, the class ended and it was lunchtime. He went up to the roof with Haru and waited for their friends. They all came together laughing about some joke they heard earlier that day in their class. When they all sat down to eat, they opened their bags and pulled out their lunches. As Makoto opened his bag, a wooden figure fell out.

Nagisa noticed it right away. He picked it up and chuckled “So you really liked my Iwatobi-chan figure, huh”. Nagisa jumped on Makoto, hugging him. Makoto was surprised and confused. He packed his bag himself. He didn’t put Nagisa’s figure in there. He smiled and let Nagisa handle his craft. Lunch went by peacefully and eventually came to an end. Nagisa handed the figure he made to Makoto, but as he took the figure in his hand they both felt a slight static shock. Makoto almost dropped it but he was able to hold on. Nagisa really looked at him concerned. “Did you feel that too, Mako-chan”. Makoto nodded and smiled at him. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about it”. He went ahead and continued on to class. Class was uneventful and soon the day was over. It was time for the club. Makoto had gotten changed and was the last to leave the club room. He heard a voice as he put his hand on the door.

Makoto jumped back and looked around the room. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He called out “If anyone is in here, come out please”. He was scared and was backing away toward the door. His bag fell to the floor with a thud and Makoto screamed. He turned around and ran outside to the pool deck. Gou was there with a clipboard and her stopwatch. Makoto got behind her and crouched down. “G-G-gho-” Makoto was stammering, trying to get it out when Haru and Nagisa both pointed at Gou. Gou held his hand and said “I’m here. You don’t have to be so scared. You’ve been improving on your times recently”. Makoto shook his head and took a deep breath. “There was a ghost in the club room! It talked and knocked over my bag!”. Rei looked at him and said “Makoto-senpai, there are no such things as ghosts. It is simply not scientific. You have nothing to fear”. Nagisa got a sparkle in his eye and got out of the pool. “We have to catch the ghost before the club gets cursed!” he said as he trailed water all over the deck running to the club room.

The rest of the club just sighed. Everyone except for Haru went to follow. Gou asked why he wasn’t coming. “Ghosts can’t get me in the water” he said with a deadpan expression. With such a confident and Haru-like thing to say, there was nothing they could say and went to find Nagisa in the club room. When they opened the door, Makoto didn’t see his bag on the floor. What he did see was the Iwatobi figure in the center of the room standing up straight on the floor. Nagisa was looking all over the room searching for the ghost. Gou asked what he found. Nagisa turned around to tell them what he was able to find out when he jumped back in surprise. “Where did the bag go? The figure wasn’t there when I came in the room” he said narrowing his eyes. Rei did not believe him, which made Nagisa produce crocodile tears as he said Rei was being mean to accuse him. Haru opened the door and asked if they were going to start practice or just play with ghosts. Makoto looked back and saw that the figure was gone.

Everyone denied taking it or moving it from its spot. Nagisa was the one that everyone blamed but he would not admit that he did it. In fact, the more accusations he heard, the more annoyed he got and strongly denied it. He blamed Gou and Rei for trying to frame him. “Rei-chan doesn’t believe in ghosts, so he took it to frame me so he looks smart”. When Rei angrilly smacked down that accusation, he turned to Gou. “Gou took it because she wants to cause a panic she can solve and take all the credit for it”. She strongly denied it and said that Nagisa was the guilty one, and was trying to pin the blame on others. Nagisa looked at Makoto and asked if he thought he did it. He looked really hurt. Makoto believed it was the ghost. Or really, he believed that it was not Nagisa. He wouldn’t play a trick this mean and then blame it on others so desperately. Nagisa smiled and went to get his clothes. “I’ll find this ghost and prove that I’m innocent. I’ll see you all tomorrow”. He left the club room and passed Haru before stopping and turning around. “Do you believe me Haru-chan?” he asked. Haru said “Makoto already saw and heard the ghost. That’s why I said to stay by the water”.

Nagisa turned around and kept on going. Haru looked at them and said “So, we are going home then” a little disappointed. He got his things in an annoyed huff and left. Rei and Gou looked at each other before getting their things in silence. They probably felt a bit guilty balming Nagisa for something he might not have done. Makoto went to his bag and saw it was upside down.It was not a cause for concern. When he flipped it over he saw that the zipper was open. He knew that he left it closed before he heard the ghost and left the room. Looking inside there was a golden sticky liquid in his bag and the figure was covered in it in his bag. Makoto quickly zipped it shut and left. “I have to check on something today, so I’m going to go ahead. See you guys tomorrow” he said as he hurried out the door. He went home quickly. But on the way he heard the voice again from behind him. 

He jumped and turned around. He didn’t see anything but then he heard the voice clearer. “In your bag” the voice said. He had his suspicions about what was going on. He was alone by the stairwell that led to the shrine he found the day before. He took his bag off his shoulder and peered inside. “Take me to the shrine”. He fumbled with the bag and almost dropped it. He nodded his head and hurried over to the shrine. He put the bag down and pulled out the figure. It was oozing the golden fluid and he laid it down next to the shrine. “Heh heh, thank you for this service. You are a very pious boy- praying to a random shrine you find in the dirt. I won’t forget it. You have my word and you will have my blessing” the figurine said. Makoto wasn’t sure what to say so he stayed silent. The figurine after a long pause said “Child, you really have no need to fear. I may not look like it put in my day, I had dozens of mortals beg me with tributes to bless them every year . Even the occasional god would seek my advice”. Makoto was skeptical but asked if he was alright.

The figurine was quiet before saying “Child, I am dying. No one knows who I am. Even the earth itself tried to choke and swallow me whole”. The figurine seemed so sad and pitiful that Makoto was moved to help. It was his mother-hen personality that made him ask “What can I do to help you, kami-sama?”. The figurine was surprised “Child, you would help a god fallen so low? Truly your piety will not be forgotten. I require tribute and a sacrifice. If you would spill some of your seed in my name, I might regain a small portion of power. Praying to me will also be greatly appreciated”. Makoto blushed at the request. He was a healthy teenage boy, so he knew what it meant to “spill his seed”. “Kami-sama, what type of god are you?” he asked, with an answer already i mind. “People used to pray to me for fertility and safe childbirth. My noble name is Iwatoshi” he said, confirming what Makoto had thought. He promised that he would and left. He quickly made his way home.

He got home and he said hello to his loving family and got ready for dinner just like always. At the table, everything started to talk about their day like usual. The twins had a good time in school as expected as them. His mom and dad didn’t really have anything new to report but they said they had fun. Everything was normal with his family, which was good. Makoto sighed and told them that he was being haunted and it was the most interesting thing by far. He answered questions about what he looked like and where it was. Halfway through his explanation, he could tell no one really believed him. It made him sad, but he hid that from them. Soon, the meal was finished and, if it was a normal day, he would go upstairs to finish his homework and go to bed. Today he locked his door and got undressed. He sat his body on the bed. Now all Makoto needed was to get in the mood. He looked at his phone and he went on a porn website. He was a bit pent up as opportunities to do something like this were few and far inbetween. As he felt himself about to come, he said “I’m spilling my seed in honor of Iwatoshi-sama”. As he came, he felt good before a wave of shame rushed over him. He sounded like an idiot. He didn’t even know where that came from. The words just appeared in his mind.

He cleaned himself up, cleared his internet history, and put on his green underwear. He decided to rush through his homework and got into bed and fell asleep. His night was dreamless and he woke up surprised at how rested he felt. As he was leaving the house, he remembered a tribute and went back to the kitchen. He saw a shiny golden apple and took it with him. He took a small detour to the shrine. “Please accept this tribute Iwatoshi-sama” he said in a prayerful pose. He quickly went to Haru’s house and got him out the bath. He was energetic, more so than usual and he was waiting impatiently for breakfast. At some point, Haru looked at him and simply told him to stop. Makoto was able to get a hold of himself. He smiled awkwardly and thanked him before finishing his food. “Be careful. If you let things get out of hand, it could really put you in danger” Haru said, before turning away from him and getting his bag for school. Makoto nodded and followed him out the door. 

At school things were not as normal. Nagisa had bags under his eyes and looked tired. He also didn’t say anything to Gou or Rei or return their greetings. The two noticed the cold treatment they were getting and left him alone. Nagisa saw them leave down the hallway and said “They still don’t believe me. I know the ghost is real. I’ll prove it!”. Haru looked at him concerned but didn’t say anything. He just put a hand on his shoulder and said “Be careful. We need you for the team”. Nagisa smiled and hugged him. Makoto grabbed his arm as he was passing by to go to class. “I’m sorry. I don’t think it was a ghost anymore. You don’t have to worry anymore. I think I figured it out” he said. Haru raised an eyebrow and went to their homeroom. Nagisa was also really surprised, but he narrowed his eyes. “You think I did it, don’t you?” he asked really hurt. He tried to pull away but Makoto held on. “It was me. I messed with a shrine near my house and I... it had something to do with that” he pleaded with Nagisa. Nagisa said “I believe you. I couldn’t find any rumors at the school or about the school on the internet about a ghost. I was going to look deeper into it but if you found it we can go after school”. 

Makoto was unsure of what to say. “Are you sure you want to get involved? He said he was a fertility and safe childbirth god”. He didn’t say it out loud, but he had to admit he had no use for such a god. “That’s so cool, Mako-chan! You found an actual god all by yourself. What’s his name?” he said out loud. Makoto shhed him to get him to quiet down. People were still around and they were looking at them funny. “We can go after school and see him. But we should keep it a secret. I’m not sure if we should trust him or not”. Even through the bags under Nagisa’s eyes, Makoto could still see the sparkle in them. Class was uneventful but informative, as expected. Nagisa was talkative during lunch, although he spoke with Haru and Makoto. When they went in for lunch he still had one of the Iwatobi breads with the filling left over. The classes after lunch were a bit more exciting and Makoto was able to focus more. After school was club time. Nagisa looked like he was going to be late when he came in holding on to the frame of the door. He said he wasn’t feeling well. He said that it was probably the bread he ate for lunch. He asked if Makoto could take him home. Makoto naturally jumped at the chance to help a friend in need.  
As soon as they exited the gate to leave the school, Nagisa stood up straight and said it was all an act. Makoto scolded him for making him worry and Nagisa smiled apologetically. Makoto took him to the shrine. Lying in front of the shrine was an apple core. 

Nagisa looked around for the god, but couldn’t see anything. “Where is he?” he asked. Makoto shrugged and said “I’m sure I left him here at his shrine”. They then heard a voice behind them. “Child, the tribute and the sacrifice greatly pleased me. Who is this other child with you? Yes… the artisan who created my current vessel. Has he come to also pay tribute?” was what they heard before turning around to see the figurine standing up straight. Nagisa was surprised and curious. Makoto was slightly relieved that it was real and that he wasn’t crazy. “Mako-chan you were right! A real god right in front of us”. The figurine turned to Makoto and said “If you have brought him to worship me as well, that would be a great gift”. Nagisa prayed for success and that the fun times with his best friends would last forever. “Two very pious followers before me. If you continue to give tribute and sacrifices, I will elevate you to priests in my service” the figurine said. 

Makoto told Nagisa what the sacrifice was and he nodded. Makoto was surprised that he didn’t get a more extreme reaction. “Nagisa, do you know what that means?” he asked. Nagisa looked at him and said “Yeah Mako-chan, I know. But if I was going to do it anyway, helping Iwa-chan is even better”. The figurine seemed pleased with the nickname. “This kindness and fondness for me has not gone unnoticed. If you bless me, a god such as me in my near death state, how could I not bless you when I regain my power” it said. They bowed and quickly left. They then said goodbye and went their separate ways. For the next two weeks, both boys would spill their seed in sacrifice for Iwatoshi when they had the time and the privacy. Makoto would bring some fruit as a tribute everyday to the shrine. Nagisa would leave some trinket that he said reminded him of Iwatoshi that he had found somewhere at the shrine after school. Nagisa was back to his cheerful self. He talked to everyone and the matter about the ghost was not brought up again. It was going well for everyone in the club.

As Makoto and Nagisa walked to the shrine, they saw a kitten curled up by the shrine, napping peacefully. Makoto reached to pet it when his hands went through the kitten and it disappeared from sight. Makoto fell back from fright and Nagisa helped him get back up. “Do not be afraid children. I was just solidifying my growing powers into a new form. Some of it dissipated, but it can be regained in a day or two”. Iwatoshi said as the kitten reappeared, walking from behind the shrine. It had nice yellow fur and soft green eyes. This time it did look a bit more ghost-like than before. “I’m sorry Iwatoshi-sama. I thought you looked cute and wanted to pet you”. The kitten nodded its head and said “Do not worry yourselves for my sake children. This is all only possible because of your great piety. Soon, I will be able to return the favor and bless you”. This made Nagisa and Makoto both nod their heads.

At the club, it was decided that they would go over to Samezuka at the end of the week. Rin had already called Gou and made the arrangements for a joint practice. Practice had been going on as usual when Rei stopped swimming his lap and started to stare at Nagisa. The rest of the club stopped too to see what was wrong. Rei realized that he had caused a disturbance and rubbed his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for causing confusion, but does Nagisa look different to you at all?” he asked, glancing at him again. Everyone looked at Nagisa but he didn’t look any different to them. Even Nagisa was looking over himself, even turning his neck to see behind him. Haru spoke up and said “He looks shiny. Makoto too” as he lost interest in the conversation and began to swim again. No one could understand what he meant, but that was not out of the ordinary for Haru. Rei apologized and practice resumed.

After practice Makoto and Nagisa went to the shrine. “My children, did you notice the blessing I gave you this afternoon?” the kitten asked. Makoto’s eyes widened. “Is that why they thought we looked different today”. It took Nagisa a moment to catch on to what was going on. “Yes, I just blessed you to be more fertile. Sometimes, this makes mortals look more appealing” Iwatoshi said. They thanked him for the blessings. The kitten looked pleased as it strutted around proudly and said “I have been able to solidify this form. You may show your affection for me now if you wish” he said looking at Makoto. He blushed and resisted his urges out of respect for the god that he was serving. Nagisa showed no such restraint. He picked the kitten up and pressed his cheek against him. He started to nuzzle against him and Iwatoshi purred. “You are the cutest kitten ever Iwai-chan. Makoto couldn’t hold back anymore and tried to take him from Nagisa to pet him. Nagisa smiled teasingly and tried to keep him away. Makoto then picked Nagisa up and wouldn’t let him down unless he gave the kitten over. When he got Iwatoshi in his hands Makoto pet and cooed at him.

For his part, Iwatoshi enjoyed the attention he received. “My children, I gave you my word and I keep my promises. I have some power to spare after solidifying this form. Tomorrow, I will truly elevate you to my beloved priests. I will also give you a true blessing that will help you serve me even better”. Iwatoshi told them to get some rest to prepare and dismissed them. They went on their separate ways for the night. The next day, Makoto left a banana at the shrine before going to get Haru’s house. As he pulled him out the bath, Haru asked “Why do you and Nagisa look so shiny?”. Makoto pretended like he didn’t understand, but Haru just gave him a hard look and continued on to the kitchen. Keeping secrets from Haru really hurt Makoto, but he was not sure how to really talk to him about it. Nagisa was looking in the wrong direction and looked like he was going to get hurt. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he told him about Iwatoshi. He decided to gently broach the topic.

As they sat down for breakfast, Makoto asked if he believed in ghosts. “Spirits exist. I respect the water and it allows me to be free as I swim. If you found some other spirit to help you that’s fine. Just be careful that it doesn’t change you” Haru said before starting to eat. Makoto was happy that he didn’t need to hide anything from his friend. He trusted him just as much as he trusted Haru. The two of them ate their breakfast in peace and quiet. They walked to school and Haru didn’t ask more about what he was doing. At school, Haru didn’t bring the subject up to anyone in the club, but he did look at Makoto and Nagisa closer than normal. They noticed that as they passed by, heads would turn in their direction. It actually felt nice to get all the positive attention and compliments from the bolder students. Practice went well and Makoto and Nagisa said their goodbyes to the club before making their way to the shrine.

Iwatoshi was waiting for them when they got there. “My lovely children, thank you for your help in my time of great need. It is now time to reward your piety. First, I will lead you where you can purify yourselves” he said. They followed him for a few minutes until they reached the shoreline. It looked like there was noone there. Nagisa quickly took off his clothes before jumping in the water. It took Makoto some time to undress before wading in. After they were both in the water, Iwatoshi came to the edge and placed a paw into the water. The water rippled out toward them and became clearer and sparkled in the sunlight. “Bathe in this water children and when you emerge from the water you will be my priests, my first in centuries. They did their best to let the water wash over every inch of their bodies. It felt good being in the water. They felt calm, lighter, and happy. “My priests, come out of the water. I have a gift for you waiting at the shrine” the kitten said as he scampered off.

The boys got out of the water and waited to air dry as long as they could before putting on their clothes again. The slowly made there way to the shrine, shivering as a cool breeze rolled past them. When they returned to the shrine Iwatoshi had two sets of popsicle sticks on the ground. He was looking proud of himself. “As my priests, I must determine your roles. One will be as a husband and one will be as a wife. I will allow the two of you to decide this important choice. No role is without honor or importance” the kitten said. They looked briefly at each other before Nagisa said “Mako-chan, you can be the wife. You are the mother of the whole club. It makes sense”. Makoto shook his head and said “I think you should take the wife role. You are the cuter one and I am more steady and I think I would be a better father”. They eventually decided to settle it with “Rock, Paper, Scissors”. It was agreed that best of three were fair terms. Nagisa won the first exchange with paper. Makoto triumphed with rock in the second round. Nagisa won again with rock in the final round.

He gave double peace signs as Makoto dropped his hands and shook his head. “Looks like I’ll be the husband”. Iwatoshi walked up to them and had them kneel down. The kitten then licked their cheeks. “I have blessed you in your new roles. May you find success and pleasure in your future endeavours. Now I will allow you draw lots to assist you. This will help you immensely but it will be final. Good luck”. He said as he pointed to a stack of popsicle sticks on the right side of the shrine. Makoto picked the sticks up and began to shake them in his hand back and forth. Soon, one of the sticks fell from the bundle and landed on the ground. On the stick, the kanji for “red” was scratched in the soft wood. Obviously, Iwatoshi spent the whole day preparing these with his claws. He passed the set to Nagisa as he picked up the new set on the left side of the shrine. Nagisa looked at him and let Makoto finish his turn before he would start. Makoto shook this new set until one fell down. This stick had the kanji for “hair”. Makoto then looked at Nagisa to see what he would get.

Nagisa could see Makoto and Iwatoshi both intently at him. He wasn’t concerned. He shook the sticks vigorously and one fell out right away. It said “blue”. He set down the set of sticks and it caught fire as soon as it touched the ground. Makoto gave a yelp of surprise. “Don’t worry, my beautiful priests. Those sticks served their purpose. Please continue” the kitten said. Nagisa shook the second set more slow and eventually, a stick fell to the ground. The kanji for “eyes” were on this one before it slowly caught fire like the others that were set on the ground. Iwatoshi purred and said “I will explain why I had you draw lots. In centuries past, only my highest ranked priest would have this privilege. However, I had to return the favor you both had shown me. The lots were a magic rite to boost the power of their blessings. Today, I have allowed you both to carry this tradition”. Nagisa asked “What did the sticks do us Toshi-chan? I don’t feel any different”. The kitten smiled and nodded.

He said “Normally, my blessing would have made you very attractive and desirable. The lots intensify and focus it to a specific type of person. You will still be widely appealing, but the lots allow for a deeper level of attraction. Your roles and your results with the lots will help you in your duties. For example, my dear Makoto has the role of wife. He then drew red hair from the lots. Therefore, all those with red hair will not be able to control their lust for him”. This reveal made Makoto gasp in surprise. “What if I get attacked by someone!” he said, unable to control his voice. The question made the kitten hiss. “No mortal may harm what is mine! Simply place your hand on him and command him to spill his seed in my name. He won’t be able to force himself on you”. It did not make him completely reassured but he remained quiet. Iwatoshi calmed down and continued his explanation. “For you who has the husband role, Nagisa, you will be the dominant partner and noone with blue eyes will be able to resist your charms”. He nodded at the kitten and was quiet. “I have expended most of my power today. Hopefully with your blessings received today, you can provide more sacrifices in my name” he said as he dismissed them. 

They were going to go their separate when Makoto caught Nagisa’s arm and turned him. “Can we talk about this? I don’t know how I feel about this” he said. Nagisa nodded and looked at him to start the conversation. “What are we going to do tomorrow and even after that. We know lots of people with red hair or blue eyes. Rin, Gou, Haru, Nitori just to name a few. How are we going to keep going knowing that they are going to be thinking like that about us. Nagisa nodded and said “We can play it safe and try to avoid them. Or we can live like normal and just stop them if they get too riled up. What we should do is make sure we only use our powers on people we don’t know that well”. Makoto asked “Who do you mean?”. Nagisa looked at him and said “You should try Momo-chan. Gou doesn’t like him like that and he shares a room with Ai-chan. I’ll go for him. If we can keep them together, we can help out Toshi-chan and avoid hurting people we know. What do you think?”.

Makoto needed time to think about that. Nagisa smiled at him to cheer him up. They then went their separate ways. The next day when Haru saw Makoto, he frowned. “What happened? Are you okay?” he asked him concerned. Haru was a stoic and eccentric person. For Haru to show concern, something was seriously wrong. Makoto broke down and told him everything that happened. Haru listened to him without interrupting. After he was done Haru looked at him and said “You should listen to Nagisa. I’ll help you avoid Rin and Gou, as long as you protect me from Nagisa and stop me from being alone with him”. Makoto looked at him and said “Nagisa wouldn’t do that to you. You know that”. He replied “I trust him, but if I feel like I might fall for his charms, you have to help me”. Makoto nodded and he promised to keep an eye out.


End file.
